


Uncle Ten!

by keyandtonyoutsold



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short Drabble, Swearing, weird uncle ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyandtonyoutsold/pseuds/keyandtonyoutsold
Summary: Ten is that weird but cool uncle the kids love.





	Uncle Ten!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/gifts).



> swearing, swearing in front of kids, i didn't want to up the rating just for that. so, swearing.

 

Having Ten in the house around two very easily impressionable kids feels risky. Ten, who still looks, talks, dresses and behaves like he’s in his twenties instead of his actual age; Ten, who is famous and rich and almost untouchable. Ten, who speaks way too freely that Taeyong and Johnny make sure to never leave him with their sons unsupervised.

Don’t get them wrong, Johnny and Taeyong love him, he’s been their best friend for over a decade, and their sons feel the same about him, if not even more.

Donghyuck and Mark idolize him, they skype him every couple of weeks to hear about the countries he’s visiting, about the latest competition he’s judging, about the celebrities he’s choreographing for, but they also skype him to tell him about their lives –and as exciting as they think their stories are, they really aren’t; however, Ten always shows genuine interest in whatever they’re saying. He also never misses any of their birthdays or special occasions and makes sure that his gifts arrive in time even when he’s more often than not half way across the world. They don’t get to see him a lot in person though. Last time they had him over was five years ago, Donghyuck had just started saying his first words back then and he’d ended up picking up _Asshole_ and _Fuck_ from Ten. Having to parent a one year old who kept calling you _asshole_ instead of dad was an experience. Ten still finds it hilarious and he makes sure to remind Johnny and Taeyong of it every chance he gets.

“Your parents used to be wild, they used to go to parties and do _drugs_!” and he’s doing it again, barely two hours after getting here. Johnny sighs. They’re having dinner and Taeyong made the mistake of commenting on Ten’s bachelor life style again, which somehow transitioned into discussing Taeyong and Johnny during their college years.

“Ten! What the fuck?” Taeyong yelps.

“FUCK! PAPA SAID FUCK!” Donghyuck screams because it’s always a festival at their house whenever one of them slips up and says a cuss word in front of the kids.

“Hyuck, stop it. Your father is a grown up, he can say it. Although, it’s inappropriate to do so, especially on the dinner table.” Johnny directs the last bit at Taeyong.

“Dad, you really did drugs?” Mark asks, his eyes wide and imploring as ever.

“Recreational drugs. Don’t worry Markie. Those are mostly safe and perfectly legal for adults in a number of states and countries around the world.” Ten explains; tone serious. He does this thing where he’d say something completely ridiculous and then turn and speak to the kids like adults; answer their questions clearly, like he respects their intelligence and Johnny and Taeyong know for a fact that he actually does.

“Ten!” Taeyong yells before Mark or Donghyuck can ask follow up questions.

“God, TY, relax, will you? Every year you get more uptight. Need me to get some of that tension off you?” he asks, winking at Taeyong before turning his suggestive gaze at Johnny.

“Ten, don’t say it.” Taeyong warns because he and Johnny both know what Ten’s getting at and neither of them want to give the kids another awkward sex ed. talk, not for few years at least. “It’s been a while since we had a threesom-” Johnny has never seen Taeyong fling himself at someone that fast. Ever.

“UNCLE TEN!” it stings a bit that the kids are more concerned about Ten than they are about their own father, but then again Ten is the one being held in a chokehold. And the bastard still has the gall to laugh.

“Kin- kinky.”

“Shut. Up.” Taeyong says lowly, shaking Ten a little bit before releasing him and going back to his seat at the table as if nothing happened.

“And kids, that’s an example of how you _can_ solve some problems with violence.” Ten says cheerfully once he’s back in his own seat.

“Ten!” Taeyong’s shriek can barely be heard over the boys’ giggles. God, it’s going to be a long night.

\--

The energy Ten has for the boys is immense. He even puts Johnny to shame, and usually Johnny has a lot of energy for the kids, even on a bad day. He keeps up with the boys the entire time after dinner while they pull at his hair and jump on his shoulders and then demand that he plays Wii with them.

Fifteen Wii sports resorts matches in and he looks exhausted though; after all, he still hasn’t had his rest from the long trip from Bangkok, so Johnny decides to spare him and call the kids for bed a whole fifteen minutes earlier than their actual bed time. He’s lucky the boys still don’t know how to read time correctly.

“Go sleep, little monkeys. I’ll come pick you up from school tomorrow and we’ll go have pizza!” Ten tells them, sending a relieved smile in Taeyong’s direction as he turns off the Wii.

“PIZZA!” Mark and Donghyuck scream in unison before clambering to their feet.

“I love you, uncle Ten!” Donghyuck says as he hugs Ten tightly before running to Taeyong to give him his hug, “I love you, papa!” Donghyuck, bless his heart, is always so generous with his affection. Mark on the other hand, is a little more reserved, so all they get from him is a soft goodnight and a little wave before he runs upstairs, a little too quickly because he’s probably trying to run away from his brother’s customary goodnight hug and smooch.

Per custom of course, he fails because as Johnny takes the stairs to go tuck them in, he hears Mark’s loud screech and Donghyuck’s cackle before he exits Mark’s room to run into his.

Putting Donghyuck to sleep is always easiest since he often wears himself out so thoroughly everyday that by the time his head hits the pillow he’s gone. Mark, however, needs his before bed reading and sometimes little conversations with Johnny or Taeyong about whatever his mind conjures up; sometimes it’d be about the book they’re reading, other times about a movie he watched, or a job he learned about, or an animal or a dish or a song. He has such a curious yet insightful little mind and both his parents always make sure to answer all his inquiries about the world.

Johnny finishes reading chapter six of Matilda, but Mark still looks awake enough, which means that he has questions, probably about the chapter. So Johnny readies himself for something about Matilda’s parents (they have been distressing Mark since chapter one by the way they treat Matilda), but what he gets instead is “Dad, what’s a threesome?”

Johnny is going to fucking murder Ten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short drabble i wrote very quickly out of spite on twitter few weeks ago for a debate on weird uncle ten vs weird dad ten. I never got around to posting it here till now.


End file.
